Life, Love, and Robots
by Ghosted Army
Summary: Takes place of putting Wheatley in charge, what will happen when Chell brakes the glass of the lift and walks up to Wheatley? Rated M for a reason. It's my first fanfic, please be nice.


After pressing the button to remove GLaDOS from her position, Chell was having very happy thoughts. She kept thinking of breathing real air, not that fake stuff GLaDOS pumped into the test chambers, and a bright blue sky. Then she thought of the funny little core who had helped her.

"Woah-ho-ho, check me out partner! Would you look at this, not too bad, eh?" The familiar Cockney accent made her turn around and smile at her best friend.

"Giant robot. Massive! It's just not me right? I'm bloody massive aren't I?" Wheatley asked and Chell, unable to speak, simply nodded.

"Oh, right, the escape lift! I'll call it now!" He said, and Chell just smiled bigger, glad he had remembered.

"There we go, lift called." The blue-eyed robot said as Chell walked onto the lift. She could just smell the fresh air already.

"Look how small you are down there! I can barely see you! Very tiny and insignificant." Chell frowned. Insignificant?

"I mean, I knew it was going to be cool to be in charge of everything but… Wow, this is cool! And check this out I'm a bloody genius!" Chell tapped her foot in impatience.

"Estas usando este software de traducción de forma incorrecta. Por favor, consulta of manual. I don't even know what I just said! But I can find out!" Wheatley said and Chell shot him a glare.

"Oh, the lift! Sorry. I keep forgetting. This body's amazing! Seriously!" He said as the lift started moving up. The ghost of a smile flashed across Chell's face and she relaxed her shoulders.

"I can't get over how small you are! But I'm HUGE!" Wheatley said, laughing. He laughed like a crazy person would have laughed, and trailed off.

"Actually, why do we have to leave right now?" Chell frowned. _Stop joking around._ She told him in her head.

"Do you have any idea how good this feels? I did this, tiny little Wheatley did this!" He said, turning his chassis away from Chell.

"You didn't do anything." A weak voice said. Chell looked over at GLaDOS, seeing the head lying on the ground. "She did all the work." Chell shook her head, wishing GLaDOS would shut up.

"Oh, really? That's what the two of you think is it? Well, maybe it's time I did something then." He growled and a claw started dragging GLaDOS' head.

"What are you doing? No. NO! NO! NO!" She said as she was dragged into the small pit in the floor that was emanating a small red glow.

"And don't think I'm onto you too, lady. You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here! What have you sacrificed? NOTHING! Zero. All you've done is BOSS me around, but now who's the boss? Who's the boss? IT'S ME!" Wheatley said and Chell banged on the glass, cracking it.

"What are you doing, damaging my equipment? Stop that!" Wheatley said as Chell kept banging on the glass until it shattered. She jumped out of the lift and walked up to Wheatley, dropping the ASHPD. She hugged him, and reached up to climb on top of him.

"Wh-what?" Wheatley said as Chell ran her hand over his chassis. A couple wires came out and grabbed Chell, lifting her away from him. It wasn't easy, but Wheatley pried the girl off of him, to her disappointment. Chell frowned and grabbed at him. He set her down on the ground.

"No. Stay down." He said, but Chell being Chell, she climbed on him again, pressing her lips to the top of his head. Wheatley was shocked. His wires grabbed her again, but this time, they caressed her face. She pressed her face to them. Wheatley set her down, having her climb back up. His wires accidentally ripped her shirt, exposing one of her breasts and brushing it. She squirmed throwing her head back.

"You like that?" Wheatley asked, experimenting by touching the other one. Soon enough, her shirt was off and her breasts were showing. Chell mouthed his name as his wire moved down to her waist. She shook slightly, and Wheatley ripped her pants off, touching her. He moaned and she panted heavily as his wire entered her, moving around. Shaking, Chell breathed and mouthed Wheatley's name over and over again. Little did she know that she started bleeding, but Wheatley noticed. Chell just shook her head, trying to say she didn't care. Wheatley kept moving his wires inside of her, and felt her tighten around the wire as she threw her head back in an orgasm. It lasted a while before she freed herself from his wires, climbed on him, and laid on his chassis, her eyelids drooping.


End file.
